The methods commonly used for the protection of wood exposed to exterior conditions usually consist of applying some form of coating, for example an acrylic or alkyd paint which normally is pigmented to provide the decorative color to the surface and to protect the wood against UV radiation.
Generally where a transparent coating is applied such as transparent lacquers, these lacquers do not provide adequate protection to the wood and/or discolor the wood significantly.
The adhesion of the paints of lacquers to the wood is generally via mechanical type bond rather than a chemical bond. This is particularly true of transparent coatings that are designed to attempt to protect the wood while at the same time exposing the natural beauty of the wood. In these cases the adhesion of the protective coating to the wood may deteriorate quickly resulting in an unsightly appearance and exposing the wood.
The use of epoxy resins as binders for gluing wood and the like is well known. The use of epoxy as a coating generally results in a surface having poor weathering characteristics. Similarly the use of epoxy resins for molding objects is also well known. Cycloaliphatic epoxies are normally used to withstand the weather elements and provide a good and durable moulded product but are not associated with coatings for wood.